


Roller rink

by babynovak05



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angry John, Blushing Sherlock, Fluffy, For a case, John can't roller skate, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, PDA, Rollerskating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynovak05/pseuds/babynovak05
Summary: Sherlock and John go rollerskating for a 'case'





	Roller rink

**Author's Note:**

> After spending a few hours at a roller rink with my family this popped into my head. I thought it was cute.   
> Find me on tumblr!  
> babynovak05.tumblr.com

“Are you absolutely sure the suspect is here Sherlock?” John questioned as he laced the skates.

“Yes, John,” Sherlock answered as he stood, skates tied and coat carefully placed over the back of the chair.

John glanced up at the detective then stood, wobbling and he gripped the back of his chair, regaining his balance. It’s been ages since John even though about rollerskating let alone actually doing it.

“Christ,” he cursed gaining his balance. “I swear Sherlock, if I bust my arse I’m going to kick yours!”

Sherlock grinned as he watched the doctor wobble. “Of course John,” he replied then turned rather gracefully and made his way onto the rink.

The rink was busy, people ranging in ages all skating together counterclockwise around the large oval rink. John grumbled and carefully followed the dectecive. Sherlock stood by the gate, he eyes scanning the moving crowd. He turned and caught John’s eye then pushed himself onto the wooden floor. His clasped his hands behind his back as he moved effortlessly around the couples and children.

“Oh bloody hell,” John cursed again as he stepped onto the wooden floor and immediately stumbled, his balance thrown off balance and he gripped the half wall.

Sherlock already made two loops around the rink when he found John clutching the wall like he was about to die if he let go. He approached the good doctor, coming to a graceful stop before him.

“Come along John,” Sherlock said extending his elbow for the doctor to take.

“Now people will definitely talk,” John said.

“Let them, now come on,” Sherlock replied wiggling his arm, waiting for John to take it.

With a sigh John reached forward and grasped Sherlock’s elbow. He clutched the detective tightly as his legs stopped wobbling.

“How are you so bloody good at this?” John huffed as looked up at his friend.

Sherlock shrugged his shoulders and smirked then pushed off with one foot sending them out onto the floor. John clutched Sherlock impossibly tighter as he tried to move in tandem with the detective.

“John, stop overthinking it. Just relax,” Sherlock instructed as they made there way around the first corner.

“Really? Me stop overthinking. Ha!” John barked out a fake laugh which immediately caused him to stumble but Sherlock caught him and held the doctor steady till he regained his balance.

“Why did both us need to put on skates? I’m sure the suspect would be able to escape before one of us gets them unlaced,” John said, after feeling more confident in his balance. He loosened his grip on the detective, taking smoother strides.

“Indeed,” Sherlock replied, keeping his gaze focused the couple in front of them.

“Oh you…you..,” John stopped letting Sherlock’s arm go and turned to completely face the detective. He flailed his arms as he gained his balance.

Sherlock tipped his foot forward, using the stopper to come to a stop before colliding with John.

“You can’t stop in the middle of the rink John,” Sherlock stated coolly.

“Don’t." John held up his hand. Sherlock lips pressed into a hard line. 

"You knew the suspect was already gone didn’t you?”

Sherlock nodded.

“Then why…why do this?” John said waving his arms about.

A faint blush crept up on Sherlock’s cheeks and he adverted his gaze to the floor. The other people on the rink staring at them both as they had to skate around the two.

“Sherlock,” John pressed.

“I thought this would be…fun. Isn’t this what couples do? Go to silly roller rinks and skate with their significant other.”

John’s breath caught as he stared at Sherlock, mouth a gate. He blinked a few times not thinking about his balance then fell forward into the detective, who caught him without loosing his own balance.

“John,” Sherlock breathed, their faces inches apart.

John pushed forward and crashed his lips against Sherlock’s. Who parted his lips and kissed John back and wrapped his arms around the doctor pulling him in closer. Unexpectedly Sherlock lost his balance and they both tumbled to the floor in a fit of giggles.

“Sherlock, if you wanted to take me on a date, just say so. Don’t need to fabricate a crime,” John said after catching his breath.

“Crime is very real John, now come on,” Sherlock said pushing himself up, hand out stretched for John to take.

“Yes thank you, please get me out of these bloody death traps,” John chuckled taking Sherlock’s hand.

Sherlock whisked John back onto the safety of the carpet and they both took of the skates and left the rink hand in hand. John wasn’t upset that Sherlock tricked him, maybe more sore from the fall they’d taken together.

 

Fin~


End file.
